


Sweet love

by Kimmy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Evil Ex, How Do I Tag, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: My sweet, sweet love.Camille needs to be dealt with once and for all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I regretted the decision to make the prologue 100 words immediately but I managed SO BE PROUD OF ME.

 

He was leaning against the wall trying to support his body weight and his gasps of pain were like music to her ears.

 

“If you think that’s enough to subdue my magic, Camille...”

 

Magnus raised his hand, summoning the flickering blue light, but Camille’s subjugates were already by his side.

 

“It’s enough to overpower and detain the mark. The adamas chains do the rest.”

 

And it hurts. Tears flow as the magic so wild is forced to yield.

 

“Don’t worry. We’ll leave your boytoy a message.”

  
If he could, Magnus would punch Camille for insulting Alec. But he blacks out.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could say I'm sorry for being mean to my darlings but I'm not.


End file.
